Every Rose Has it's Thorn
by LoveGurl5231
Summary: A new girl comes to Degrassi and turns a lot of heads.But what happens when she meets the Fabulous Elijah Goldsworthy and Drew Torres? What if they both take a liking in her? drama ensues. Keep in mind clare does not exist.
1. Chapter 1

Hey fanfiction readers this is my first story so please dont be too harsh.

Chapter 1 : New Girl

Aria's point of view:

Beep Beep Beep . UGH! Tody is my first day at Degrassi community school. Fun! My name is Aria. Aria Jordan Montgomery to be exact, but I prefer Aria. I am a junior at Leigh Highschool well was a junior at Leigh before I had to leave. Leave behind my family, friends, and life. My dad got a job transfer to Toronto. Yay just what I needed. As I get out of bed I realize I don't know what to wear so I mope on over to my walk-in closet. I set my eyes on my new black skinny jeans, purple Vans T-shirt, neon green suspenders, and my navy blue low top Vans. After I get dressed I apply some eyeliner to my hazel eyes to make them "pop". I lightly apply some more makeup to my face when I realize my hair hasn't been touched at all this morning. I lightly brush my hair and decide to leave it natural by letting its waves flow freely over my chest. As I take one last look in the mirror i9 hear my mother yell," Aria Jordan! Get your ass down here and take some pictures with your brothers." Oh yeah my brothers I forgot to mention them, didn't I ? Well first is Jared and he's 18 and a senior, second is me I'm 16 ,third is Michael and he is my twin, fourth is Elliot 15 and a sophmore, last but not least is Lucas he is 14 and a freshman not to mention but my favorite sibling. As I hop down the carpeted stairs I hear the usual Michael rant. ,"But mom I don't want to go to Degrassi" "I don't care what you do or don't want you're going to Degrassi" my mother responds. Then she realizes me." Oh, Aria I thought you were sleeping but you're just slow." I replied with one of my signature as Jared would call it sarcastic remarks., " Well you can't rush beauty" I said with a smirk. "Aria stop being a smart-ass and get in the damn pictures" my father said while reading the morning paper. "yeah dad I'll get right on that." I said.

After what felt like 200 pictures we were finally free to go to school. I grabbed my keys to my 1954 mustang covertible and let Elliot and Lucas ride with me. After 5 minutes of driving I pulled up into the Degrassi parking lot and letme tell you ALL the heads turned. And of coarse I had to be playing Bowling For Soup's "High school Never Ends". I finally stopped the car in a spot that wan next to a vintage hearse. How cool is that? Then a black truck pulled up next to us and sure enough Jared and Michael were in it. We all got out of our cars and headed for the school. ' Here goes nothing ' I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : that stranger

I do not own anything that involves Degrassi

Aria's point of view:

Jared ,Michael, Elliot, Lucas, and myself went up the stairs of hell and entered the school. We found the office and waited for the secretary to print out our schedules. I was last so by the time I got mine everybody had dispersed , so I was alone. As I was walking I bumped into someone. "Oh my god! I'm so so sorry. I was just lost and didn't see you walking. Once again I'm really really sorry." The boy who I bumped in to was actually quite attractive. He stood about 5 inches taller than me at 5 foot 8. He had dark brown hair that was kinda long and piercing emerald eyes. He was dressed in all black and had a smirk of what looked like amusement on his pale face. I couldn't help but wonder who is that stranger? "No worries" he said coolly "Are you new?" He asked me with curiosity in his eyes.

"Yeah. That obvious is it ?" I asked back

"No but you're a new face. What's your name?"

"My name is Aria. Aria Montgomery. And yours would be?" I said with my hand out for him to shake

"Elijah. Elijah Goldsworthy . But I prefer Eli" he said before he took my hand and kissed it and I BLUSHED! I NEVER blush.

"So you said you were lost. Want me to show you your classes?" Eli asked.

"Sure" I said shyly and passed him my schedule and he smirked.

"Looks like we have all the same classes" He told me

"Great." I said sarcastically but on the inside I was jumping for joy. When we entered the English room he took a seat while I informed the teacher of my presence. She gave me a warm smile and started to speak. "Class we have a new student today her name is Aria please make her welcome." I heard some whispered and a few boys whistled. "So Aria since your new here why don't you tell us about yourself "Mrs. Dawes said

"Um.. okay. So my name is Aria but all of you probably knew that already. I moved from Santa Cruz California, I have four brothers all of which go here as well ,and my favorite color is a cross from plum and a dark purple."

"Thank you for sharing Aria you can now sit next to Eli. Eli raise your hand."

"We already met " Eli said the rest of the class was boring so I tuned mostly everything out until I heard Mrs. Dawes call my name. "Aria Montgomery and…Eli Goldsworthy"

"Hey partner" Eli said "I would like you to meet someone. This is Adam"

"Hi Adam"

"Hey" he said. Adam was wearing a flannel shirt and baggy jeans. He had high cheek bones and other girly features. But hey who am I to judge?

"Hey Aria, since your new do you want to sit with us at lunch today or everyday. Whatever works" Eli said

"Sure I would love to sit with my new friends" Adam beamed while Eli smirked. Suddenly the bell rang. Off to second period.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: partners

Aria's point of view:

Second and third period went pretty fast and I was now sitting in 4th period listening to Mr. Purino blab on about something that has to do with bubonic plague. We were supposed to be doing a report on it by using Power Point, making a journal for what it would be like to be living in London at that time, a poster explaining what it was, the causes, how they dealt with it, or writing an essay on it. Can you guess what I chose? DING DING DING the poster! We also had to be paired up in groups of two's or three's.

"Now that I explained what the directions are it is due in two weeks and is worth 25% of your grade. You may now pair your selves up in groups of two or three." He said

"Hey wanna be partners with me?" Eli asked

"Sure" I replied then an a good looking boy walked up to us  
"Hey. You're Aria right?" the boy asked.

"The one and only. What's your name?" I replied with a smirk

"Drew. Drew Torres I was wondering if you wanted to be partners for the project?" I looked in between Drew and Eli. "Ummmm… I'm working with Eli" I suddenly saw the happiness wash completely from his face that I just had to cheer him up.

"But if it's okay with him you can join our group" I looked at him and he nodded his head.

"Sweet! So what's our project going to be?"

"Oh so you're going to be helping us with the work. I didn't know you had the brain capacity to do oral reports." Eli said and I smacked him in the arm. Drew just rolled his eyes  
"It's a poster and Eli watch your mouth" I warned  
"Why should I" he asked teasing me.  
" Because I'm gonna be the smart ass of the group and I can't have you stealing my mojo" I said teasing him back.  
"But that's where you're wrong because I'm like a million times better at being a smart ass and making sarcastic remarks" he said smirking. Oh two can play at that game

"Well sorry honey, but I came out of the womb living, breathing, and making sarcastic remarks." I said we were shaken from our banter when we heard someone clearing their throat in an awkward manner and it was Drew. Drew I completely forgot about him because I was so focused on Eli's beautiful emerald orbs. SNAP OUT OF IT ARIA HE'S JUST A BOY ! I said to myself. I was snapped out of deep thought when I got a text. The only person who ever texted me during school was Charlotte. Charlotte she was my best friend back home. She was my height, really skinny, had bright blue eyes, bleach blonde and neon pink scene hair, and was all around gorgeous.  
'Hey snickers how's Canada eh? :D' Snickers was my pet name she gave me because it's my favorite candy.

'Good skittles. So how's Santa Cruz without me? Let me guess extremely boring?'

' You bet. And guess what? I'm coming to visit you next weekend with Ronni and Scott!' I read that and I almost fainted from the excitement. Ronni was my other girl best friend and Scott was my closest guy friend. I snapped my phone shut because someone walked by.

"Who was that?" Drew asked

" That was my best friend Charlotte she said her and my two other best friends Ronni and Scott are coming up here to visit next weekend." I said with a huge smile.

"Ronni and Charlotte are my girls while Scottie is my closest guy friend. He is practically family."

"Do I get to meet them?" Eli asked

"Sure but the question is do you want to meet them?" I retorted

"Yeah I want to meet them they could possibly tell me embarrassing stories about you"

"If you want stories on me ask Charlotte. You will like them a lot Eli. Scottie is a lot like you but has dirty blond hair, Ronni is more like me she has a Monroe piercing and goes nowhere and I mean NOWHERE without wearing one of her brightly colored tutus, while Charlotte has bleach blonde and neon pink scene hair. She wears a lot of eyeliner and practically lives in Hot topic." I say while smiling remembering the good times we had, pushing each other in shopping carts at mid night, disturbing all the old people at the library, and all the midnight movie premiers.

"They sound like cool people" Eli said  
"That's because they are." I looked at the clock and noticed it was like 5 minute till lunch.

"Hey guys wanna just meet up after school and do the project?" I asked

"Sure" Eli and Drew said then the bell rang and me and Eli were off to lunch and on a quest to find Adam.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Confrontation

Aria's point of view:

As me and Eli were walking down the hall we bumped into some people. "Watch it freak." The tallest one addressed Eli. "Why don't you Fitzy Boy?" Eli asked. Suddenly the second boy walked up to me and smiled. "Hey cutie. My name is Owen what's yours?" he asked me "My name is Aria and can you tell your friend to move their frizzy hair ass so I can get some lunch?"

"My hair isn't frizzy bitch and like you need lunch." She sneered. Okay NOONE comments on my weight and like come on I only weigh 110 pounds. I clenched both my hands making the fists and took a step forward.

"You shouldn't be talking since you have a beer belly." I retorted and that really set her off. Her fist was inches away from connecting with my left cheek when someone caught it. It was Eli. Looks like him and his ape friend took a break from their dispute to watch ours. "Don't touch her Bianca" Eli growled. Fitz I think that's what his name was grabbed her arm and pulled her back while Eli tried to restrain me from beating this girl's sorry ass. I had to give it to him he was stronger than he looked. I shifted my attention to Fitz and he was smiling at me. "Hey Fitz what you looking at?" Owen asked.

"Her" he said pointing his index finger in my direction. "I like a girl that can fight." He added I felt Eli stiffen. "Then why don't you date her I bet you're a match made in heaven." I said.

"Fiesty I like it" that really set me off.

"Okay honey listen up. I came from a bad part of town before I moved here. I know how to make a guy leave me alone. If you don't leave me alone then I'll just have my brothers jump you or I'll beat your ass my self."

"If you do beat my ass can you make it as hard as you can?" he said before he winked. Great so he was a perv.

"." I said before I walked away with Eli.

"That was intrusting" he said

"Very"

"What did you mean by you came from a bad part of town?" he asked

"I'll explain later at my house when we exchange secrets." I said as I winked and walked off. We opened the doors to the cafeteria and I saw cliques galore. It was crowded so Eli grabbed my hand and lead me to a table where Adam was sitting with Elliot and Lucas. "Hey" Eli greeted. Adam, Elliot, and Lucas's heads shot up and were staring straight at our interlocked hands. Eli quickly realized what they were staring at and let go. I took a seat next to Lucas and Eli sat across from me next to Elliot. "Aria, Eli I want you to meet Elliot and Lucas" Adam said

"Sup" Eli said and I just laughed. They all looked at me as if I was crazier than normal.

"What's so funny?" Adam asked.

"Oh. It's just that you just formally introduced me to my little brothers."

"Oh." He replied blushing and looking down.

"Lucas where's Michael and Jared ?" I asked. He shrugged and kept on eating his corn dog. Typical. I then looked at Elliot expectantly an he sighed. "Jared is with the jocks no suprise there and Michael is….. over there." He said pointing to a table that sat Fitz, Owen, Bianca, and Michael. "I don't like Michael's friends" I said as something brushed my foot. I looked up and saw a smirking Eli. Was he flirting with me? Well I'm quite the flirter myself so brushed his foot back. In the middle of our game of footsies he abruptly stopped.

"Hey Adam guess who's in mine and Aria's group for the plague project?" he asked.

"Who?" Adam asked amused  
"Drew" Adam grew wide eyed.  
"Wait as in my player of a stepbrother Drew?"

"Yup" Eli replied

"Aria watch out for Drew knowing him he'll try to pull something on you." Adam said

"I don't think he's really sweet."

"That's what they all say" he replied.

"He won't because Eli,my parents, and my brothers will be in the house. Where would we be alone the bathroom?"

"I can't say it hasn't happened before." Adam said

"Whatev-" I was cut off mid sentence by the bell signalling that lunch was over. "Eli meet me outside on the steps after school?" I asked

"Sure."

"And Adam if it makes you feel any better I'll be careful around Drew okay?"  
"Okay" Me and Eli then made our way to 5th period apparently I have another class with Drew AND Eli this should be interesting. Just two more periods till I have to explain to my parents why I brought two teenage boys home. Yay! I just hope everything goes smoothly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I lied

Aria's point of view:

I finally finished my first day at Degrassi! That is a major accomplishment in my book. The bell rang about five minutes ago and I was standing at my locker putting things in and taking things out. I was about to close my locker when someone cupped their hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" they asked and of coarse it was Michael. I began to fake think.

"Hmmmmm…. Oh I know is it Grandma Carla?" I asked holding in a laugh.

"No." he said and spun me around. Sure enough it WAS Michael and his friends Fitz and Owen.

"You know Michael just because you're my twin doesn't mean you have to talk to me." I said annoyed.

"Funny but I'm having Fitz and Owen coming over and I was wondering if you could give Fitz a ride since there's no more room in the truck with Owen in it?" as much as I don't want to do this I have to or Michael will tell mom or dad what I used to do back in Santa Cruz and we can't have that happening.

"Sure. But just so you know two of my friends are coming over to do a project and hang." I said.

"thank you and who's coming." He asked

"Eli Goldsworthy and Drew Torres." I said and I noticed Fitz clench his fist while I mentioned Eli.

"Well damn, could there be any more testosterone under one roof?" Owen joked.  
"Owen I really don't know so hopefully no heads will bust. And hopefully I wont be bustin them." I replied smugly. I then turned and walked towards the doors when I heard Fitz yell, "Where you going?" I stopped and turned around.

"To my car. You wanna go to my house or not?" I asked. He nodded his head and ran to catch up.

As we were walking towards the doors I saw Eli and Drew waiting and looking bored. So I decided to make a grand entrance to get their attention. Once I was at the top of the stairs I started speaking, "I just finished my first day at Degrassi! WHOO!" that definitely got their attention. Eli and Drew just looked past me and noticed Fitz. If looks could kill Eli would have Fitz in the hospital in a coma on life support. " What's he doin here?" Eli asked through clenched teeth. "My twin brother Michael invited Fitz and Owen over so I had to give Fitz a ride because there's no more room in the truck." "But don't worry we can do research and stuff on the trampoline in the backyard. Did you two bring your laptops?" I asked. They both nodded. I hopped down the stairs with Fitz in toe and gave Eli my address. "You can just follow me" I said. I was walking in the parking lot when I saw Eli get into the hearse with Drew hesitantly following. I should of known he owned it. I took out the keys to sadie from my pockets when I saw Elliot and Lucas sitting in the back of her.( and yes I did name my car so don't judge). The drive was silent except for the music blaring which I was humming and bobbing my head to. We pulled up to my house and I realized my parents weren't home I was the only girl alone with 8 teenage boys. Yeah nothing will go wrong. Almost immediately after, Eli pulled up and then Jared. All of us walked in to the house. My house is basically what you expect from a pro skater. Band posters lined the walls, and there were some family photos here, and there ,were even some signed decks. "Eli Drew I'm going up to my room to get my laptop wanna come?" I asked

"Sure" they responded. I ran up the stair case till I found my door that was black with my name printed on it in big silver letters. I walked in and grabbed my laptop and watched them as the looked around my room. My room was terquoise with silver paint splatters and yes, I did paint it myself. It had zebra curtains ,and a queen size bed that had a plum bed set, I had a walk in closet, two big book shelfes, a desk, and a vanity, and a bathroom. I saw them looking at my wall of pictures that consisted of pictures from when I was little, to family photos, to pictures taken on my adventures back home with Charlotte, Ronni, and Scott. "Hey want to go work outside on the trampoline now?" I asked

"Yeah." Drew responded

"Sure. And cool room" Eli said

"Thanks." I said

*WORKING OUTSIDE ON THE TRAMPOLINE*

Drew , Eli, and my self were working on the trampoline when Michael, Owen, and Fitz decide they want to play football out side next to us.

"Ummmm… Michael not to a bitchy sister here but can you please play a little farther away?"

"No. and you're always a bitchy sister." That just made me straight up pissed.

"At least I have a reason it's called the period but you just bitch because it's the one thing you're good at." I said back.

"I DON'T bitch and we're not going to move."

"I was here first, I was born first, and I'm older so that puts me higher place on the food chain than you so MOVE."

"Like you need any more food. I mean look at you." What he said just crossed the line. That was low even for him. He knows my history with my weight struggles. He knows about the the therapy. He also knows about my eating disorder because of comments like that. He saw the pain in my eyes and his eyes widened as realizing what he just said. And he immediately jumps on the trampoline and tries to comfort me. "Aria I'm so sorry I didn't mean that I wasn't thinking and I really do mean that I'm-" I cut him off by yelling at him.

"That was low even for you and you know what I don't need you're pity I'm sooooo fed up with you. So just get out of my Fucking face!" he had his head down and just walked away with Owen and Fitz but not before muttering a muffled "I'm sorry"

"Wow. That was intense." Drew said trying to make a joke and I laughed.

"Yeah it was" I replied.

"What was that about? Eli asked. I figuered I'd tell them since they witnessed a fight about it.

"What I'm about to tell you ,you can't tell anybody. Got it?" they both nodded.

"Okay so when I was thirteen I was a little bit over weight. I was constantley made fun of by these three girls named Kennedy James, Maria Kimbel , and Joanna Thomas. It was horrible. It got so bad that I started throwing up after I ate. I stopped and went to therapy when I was 14 just before I moved to Santa Cruz. That's where I met Charlotte, Ronni, and Scott. I told them my story and they excepted me. That's why we're so close. As you can see that's why I got all defensive when michael commented on my weigh and even though I'm not over weight it still hurt." After I told them I felt like a 100 pound weight was lifted of my shoulders. I looked in their eyes and found something I didn't expect to see. Understanding. After working a little more I got a phone call and it started playing 'Camisado' by Panic! At The Disco on full blast.

' this is the scent of dead skin on the linoleum floor,

this is the scent of quarentine wings in a hospital.

It's not so pleasent and it's not so coventional

it sure as hell aint normal but we deal we deal'

that's when I decided to pick up the phone.

"Hey baby." Ronni said.

"Hey honey bunches." I replied

"Oh Charlotte wants to talk to you." She said.

"Okay."

"Hey snickers"

"Hey skittles"

"Remember when I said me, Ronni, and Scott were coming up next weekend."

"Yeah"

"Well I lied."

"What do you mean you lied?" I asked

"I mean we're like two minutes away!"

"OMG! I'm so excited the door is open so when you get here come to the back yard."

"Kay bye love you" she said

" Love you too. Bye."

"Who's that?" Eli asked

"That was Charlotte turns out her, Ronni, and Scott are like two mins away."

"Cool" Drew said then I heard the sliding glass door open.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Old friends meet new friends

Aria's point of view:

I turned around and there stood Scott. Is it me or has he grown like 2 inches in 3 weeks? Maybe it's because I haven't seen him. I just jumped off the trampoline and sprinted towards him at full speed.

"SCOTTIE!" I yelled at him as I tackled him. suprisingly he caught me when I was in mid-air.

"Doll face." We always called each other old terms like doll face or hep cat. It was like our thing.

"It's so good to see you but where's Ronni and Charlotte?" I asked.

"They're out in Charlotte's van they said they wanted to touch up their makeup to look good in case you had company. Which it looks like you do." He said turning to Eli and Drew.

"Oh yeah this is Eli and Drew."

"Hey" Scott said

"Hey." Drew said

" Sup. So Scott Aria has told me about you and I was wondering if you had any stories on her.?" Eli asked. Oh he would be the death of me.

"Boy, do I have some stories to tell." Just then the door slammed and I heard footsteps. Ronni and Charlotte just appeared in the door way.  
" OH MY GOD!" I yelled an hugged them both. Charlotte was wearing her purple skinny jeans with our matching neon green suspenders and her teenage mutant ninja turtles t shirt. Ronni was wearing her gray jeggings with black uggs, her Justin Bieber t shirt, and her red tutu.

"Hey Snickers" Charlotte greeted.

"Hey skittles hey honey bunches. I would like you to meet Eli and Drew."

"Hey." they all said in unison. Apparently all my screaming startled all the boys and they came running from the game room.

" I heard screaming. Is everyone all right?" Jared asked going into protective big brother mode.

"Well hello to you too Jared. What I don't get a hug.?" Ronni joked that's when all my brothers were standing wide eyed.

" RONNI, CHARLOTTE, SCOTT AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE IN CALIFORNIA?" Michael asked in shock.

" We were but you see Santa Cruz was boring without your sister so we came to visit for a few days." Charlotte explained

"Aria I see you have 4 guests would you mid introducing us?" she asked.

"Eli, Drew, Owen, and Fitz these are my three best friends in the whole wide world Scott ,Ronni, and Charlotte. There you happy?" I asked

"It's very nice to meet you gentlemen. But let's get this party started with some Truth or Dare?" she said.

"As fun as it sounds I will NEVER play it with you again. Plus we just came out here to check on you guys. You made us stop playing Call of Duty 2." Michael said. And the boys nodded. They soon went inside and started playing their precious x box again, leaving me, Eli, Drew, Scott, Charlotte, and Ronni outside.

"I'm down for some truth or dare." I said

"Me too" Eli said

"I'll Play" Drew said

"Sure" Scott said. Then we all looked at Ronni expecting an answer and she nooded her head. We all got on the trampoline and sat in a circle. I sat next to Drew and Ronni and Across from Eli. I then got a text from Charlotte.

' I think Eli likes you. ;)' I looked up and shook my head at her.

' What makes you think?'

' I see the way he looks at you. It's like he's undressing you with his eyes' she said. I then snapped my Droid down and began playing. Charlotte began.

"Aria truth or dare?" this stumped me because she was the best at this game so I chose dare.

"Dare." I said confidently

" Okay I dare you to dive in the pool with your clothes on." She smirked

"Is there any alternative dares?"

"Same dare but in your bra and underwear." I chose the second option because I was wearing skinny jeans.

I walked over to the pool and began stripping till I was in my underwear and bra. As a joke ronni whistled at me.

"Thanks baby cakes but you're not my type." I replied to her whistle before I dove in. Even though it was 75 degrees out the water was freezing. Once I reached the bottom I swam back up.

" there Charlotte I dove in the pool happy?" I asked as I climbed over the side of the pool. I grabbed a towel that was on a near by table and sat back down.

"Charlotte I'm soooo gonna get you for that." I said

" I'd like to see you try." She said

"Have you forgotten that I don't try anything I just do them.?" I retorted . that got her quiet. Then it was Eli's turn.

"Ronni truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you like Scott?"

"Ewwww Scott is like my brother that is impossible." Next was Drew

"Aria truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Okay… Do you like me?" he asked

"Ummmmm….." how was I supposed to answer that?


End file.
